Sin Ashisore
by decessus
Summary: A story of a very young vampire and her unwilling protector appointed by her mother.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: This is my first story so... sorry if it's not very good. I'm writing this with a friend so updating is going to be a little sporadic. Sorry the prologue doesn't explain much. I'll see if we can iron out the kinks next time we see each other._

* * *

**Sin Ashisore**

**Ivhph**

"You want me to do _what?"_

"You are to watch over my child when the time comes. Surprisingly, I trust you. Now, you are going to watch over her, _right?" _Anourra looked into my eyes, no expression except a steely glint in her eye.

I snorted. "Fine." I stalked out of the room, and found the child listening on the right of the door. She glared at me defiantly. I stamped the foot closest to her, almost on her, and she fell over, and changed into a dragon hatchling. With a whimpering roar, she flew into the next room and into her mother's arms.

"Ivhph! Control yourself! You are expected to watch over her, protect her, and that means she _must not_ die and that _you must control your temper!_ Now, _out!_"

I hurried away, out of the room, out of their chambers, out of IceCrown all together. I was headed home. Home to Mulgore

As I ran, I talked to myself. "Stupid girl, she can't even talk and was only born yesterday. The day that ruined my life. I have a month. Maybe a month. Then I have to waste centuries training that pathetic thing. And who knows what they'll want next! She obviously 'trusts' me, and therefore will have me do anything. That's it; my life is over! Ruined! Destroyed! That stupid girl! If only I could kill her!" I sighed. "But I can't. Aileta will destroy her soon enough. And Anourra can only have this child. She's reached her limit. This family pushed her too far. It's Aileta's fault. And I can't kill her either." I groaned, and ran on, lost in my own thoughts. _Why?_


	2. Chapter 1

Arieya

In a fast movement, I pulled my hair back into a bun and secured it with a single metal pin.

"Let's get moving, girl," grunted Ivhph, and she stomped out the door. Grumpy old cow. Literally, she's a cow. Or a _Tauren._ Not that there's much difference.

I returned my attention to the mirror.

"Perfect, as always," I said, and made different expressions and poses; each were totally and completely perfect, like myself. Turning, I grabbed my staff and struck a battle pose, and caught a picture with the end of my staff. "Oops," as I picked it up, glancing at it.

It was a painting of me when I was a child. I remembered that painting. I had looked 6 or 7, but that was only a few months ago. Not even a month into my first year.

I looked into the mirror again, comparing. I now looked about 18 or 19.

"_Girl!_" Sighing, I grabbed my bags and robes, and hurried out the door.

Ivhph was waiting, and she grabbed my shoulder, shoving me along.

"You're just lucky I can't change shape now!"

"Only newborns that can't control their powers properly do that, idiot!"

"So kind and gentle is the cow!" I retorted, and whistled for my imp, Zigqua. He appeared when I summoned him, and I checked that I had what supplies I needed, and nodded to my companions.

Arieya, Ivhph, Zigqua; Blood Elf, Tauren, imp; we all walked out of Silvermoon together as the sun rose.

… … …

"We'll rest here," Ivhph growled, coming out of the house.

"Says who?" I demanded.

"Says me, and says that bachelor in there!" I ran in to see a tall, muscular, black-haired man. His hair hung to his shoulders and fell adorably into his green eyes, and he had a goatee.

"Yeah. Yeah, he'll do," I murmured to Ivhph. "Hello-o, there. And who are _you_?" He glanced over, and blinked.

"Uh, uh…" I slid closer.

"Yes?" Batting my eyes, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, Aralalr,"

"Oh, that's a lovely name! Just wonderful. Isn't it, Ivhph?" She snorted.

"Just show me our room," He looked at me.

"Won't you please?" I slid my hand down his arm to hold his hand. "For me?" He nodded, and, gripping my hand tightly, showed us down the hall where there were three doors, two opposite the other.

"These are yours," he said, gesturing to the two near each other, "and this is mine. Make yourselves at home; let me know if you need anything." I watched as he walked back down the hall the main room.

Ivhph slammed the door of the far room, leaving me the room directly across from his.

I entered mine and stripped my armor, donning my dress, forming a plan to stay longer. I'd offer to cook dinner and… Still thinking, I walked out of my room and found my way to the kitchen where Aralalr was. His back was to me.

"Want me to cook for you?" He jumped, spun around, and dropped the knife he was holding. It tumbled down, and with a little help from a spell, caught on his other forearm and cut a long gash from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's not you're fault,"

"But if I hadn't startled you… Oh! Let me bandage that,"

"It's not your fault I'm jumpy." Is too. What can I say? I have that effect on men. As always.

I pulled open a drawer and found a kit. "Sit down," Carefully I cleaned, stitched, and bandaged the arm.

"Can't you heal it?" Aralalr asked.

"I'm not a healer."

"Can't your companion?"

"If she does I can't stay to care for you. But yes, she can. I'll get her." I stood, but he grabbed my wrist with his good arm. I knew he would.

Gazing deep into his eyes, I charmed him. But not with magic. A kiss sufficed.

"Never mind," he said after, "I'd rather have you here a few days longer."

"That's what I thought," I leaned down to kiss him again. "I'll start cooking," I murmured as I pulled away, and went to start.

Works every time.

Working perfectly.

Night fell quickly, and soon after dinner Ivhph retired to her room. She refused to let us stay and demanded that we leave at dawn. I figured she probably would. Alright then; Plan B.

"Will you go with her?" Aralalr asked, his eyes searching mine anxiously.

"That bad tempered old cow! Sadly, I must."

"Don't leave me! I just met you today, but I feel as if I have known you forever, and I love you!" I almost laughed aloud. I had him at my feet. So easy!

"There is a way that may work to keep us together… But it's so risky! I can't…"

"Do it, try it! Anything to be with you!" Time to really act!

I shivered, drawing away from his embrace. My eyes were frightened as they looked into his, searching.

"Can I trust you with my secret?" I whispered.

"I will tell not a soul, none shall ever know, even if they search every inch of my mind, I shall hide it from all!" Aralalr cried.

"Quiet, don't let Ivhph hear us!" I begged in a whisper, "I'm a vampire."

"And if you bite me…"

"You might be able to join me," I finished. I didn't add only Death Knights could become vampires, if killed by a bite, and that they almost never found who bit them. If they were worthy.

Aralalr drew me closer.

"Not yet. Let me prepare."

… … …

We huddled close, sitting in a large, high-backed leather chair in the corner. He kissed me, a lingering kiss. Then he whispered,

"Do it. Let us be together." So easy!

I pressed my open mouth to his neck, and then bit deep into his flesh. The salty tang of blood was so good, so refreshing after so long with hunger…

His hands framed my face and tried to push me away. I let him.

"Yes?" I asked silkily. He would die soon anyway.

"I'm… Not sure…" He gasped.

"Don't you love me?" I pulled a hurt face.

"I… I do… But…:

"You don't!" I wailed as his hands, now on my back, began to fiddle with my dress ties. They stopped.

"I… Do!"

"Then join me! It's that or die, as you will soon from loss of blood unless you do!" Aralalr looked defeated.

"Then finish."

As I drank again, he gasped suddenly; he was hanging onto life by a thread. That's when they gain all knowledge of any lies.

"You lied! And all ahead of me is a painful death!" I pulled away.

"I didn't completely lie. If you are strong enough you'll become a Death Knight _and _a vampire. Just not with me!"

And then I ended his mortal life, enjoying every second of his weak screaming, moaning, struggling, and then his death with that last drop of blood from his body.

I watched as his spirit, a mist in the form of a male Blood Elf, appeared. He moaned, and then faded as he was taken to be judged for a Death Knight.

Though I usually feel nothing for victims – and I know many who do – I felt a pang in my heart, and hoped, for some reason, he would be worthy.

Maybe I did love him, of all my victims.

Maybe I was sick.

Can vampires get sick?

* * *

Aralalr: Thalassian for Fire


End file.
